Miscellaneous unorganized material/WCIV
WCIV ABC News 4 is the ABC affiliate for the Charleston, South Carolina television market. Its transmitter is located in Awendaw. History The station signed on October 23, 1962. The original license was granted to WTMA-TV, but the call letters were later changed to WCIV. It was the area's NBC affiliate until 1996, when it became an ABC affiliate due to the preference of its owner, Allbritton Communications Company as a byproduct of the major network affiliate realignment of 1994. The NBC affiliation went to the previous ABC affiliate, WCBD-TV. In 1989, WCIV was almost destroyed when Hurricane Hugo thundered ashore in September of that year. The station's building, which was located on the marsh just outside of Mount Pleasant near Sullivan's Island, was flooded by the storm surge caused by the hurricane. WCIV broadcasted from its transmitter site for a time and eventually moved to a new building in 1991. Currently the station is home to three well known and well respected anchors—Dean Stephens (who spent much of his early career as a sports anchor at WCIV), Victoria Hansen (who returned to WCIV where she began her career after working as an anchor in Nashville) and chief meteorologist Tom Crawford. WCIV has successfully launched the careers of a number of journalists who have gone on to work in network and cable news, including Joie Chen, Van Earl Wright and Fredericka Whitfield; many more, including Dave Lucas, Monica McNeil and Dan Potash have moved on to enjoy careers in bigger markets. WCIV coordinates a number of popular annual community events and programs, including Lowcountry's Promise and Gospel Fest. Digital television The station's digital channel is multiplexed: WCIV-DT WCIV-DT broadcasts on digital channel 34. Digital channels Analog-to-Digital Conversion After the analog television shutdown on June 12, 2009 [1], WCIV-TV remained on its current pre-transition channel number, 34 [2] using PSIP to display WCIV-TV's virtual channel as 4. Newscasts Monday-Friday *'Good Morning Charleston', 5-7 AM **Evan Kelly, Anchor **Laura Harris, Anchor **Dave Williams, Meteorologist **Rob Drummond, Traffic *'Lowcountry Live', 10-11 AM **Evan Kelly, Anchor **Laura Harris, Anchor **Dave Williams, Meteorologist *'ABC News 4 at 6 PM & 7 PM' **Dean Stephens, Anchor **Victoria Hansen, Anchor **Tom Crawford, Chief Meteorologist **John Nugent, Sports Director (6pm and 11pm news) **Regular Segments: Volunteer Spotlight, Lowcountry's Promise *'ABC News 4 at 11', 11-11:35 PM **Dean Stephens, Anchor **Victoria Hansen, Anchor **Tom Crawford, Chief Meteorologist **John Nugent, Sports Director Saturday & Sunday *'ABC News 4 at 6', 6-6:30 PM *'ABC News 4 at 11', 11-11:30 PM **Eric Egan, Anchor **Neville Miller, Meteorologist **Scott Eisberg, Sports Reporters *Natalie Caula *Josh Cascio *Melissa Monti *Courtney Rochon *Jon Bruce News/Station presentation Newscast titles *''The Sixth Hour/Eleventh Hour Report'' (1962-1971) *''TV-4 News'' (1971-1973) *''Action News'' (1973–1979) *''NewsCenter 4'' (1979–1984) *''News 4'' (1984–1994) *''NewsChannel 4'' (1994–2000) *''ABC NewsChannel 4'' (2000–2002) *''ABC News 4'' (2002–present) Station slogans *''Charleston's Full Color Station'' (1960s) *''4's Company'' (early 1970s) *''This is 4 Country'' (mid 1970s-1978) *''4 Leads the Way'' (1978-?) *''On Your Side'' (mid-late 1980s) *''Dedicated, Determined, Dependable/The Best News You'll Get All Day'' (1994–?) *''Live. Local. Late Breaking.'' (1990s–2002) *''Your Trusted Source'' (2002–2009) *''Always Working For You.'' (2009–2011) *''Local News 4 You'' (2011–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. Lowcountry Live WCIV also produces a daily entertainment program called Lowcountry Live. The show features many popular regular segments and contributors, including Makeover Monday, and Louis' Kids. LCL, as it is often referred, also features a plethora of local artists, chefs, musicians and authors. The show airs Monday through Friday from 10:00am–11:00am. References #'^' http://hraunfoss.fcc.gov/edocs_public/attachmatch/DA-06-1082A2.pdf #'^' CDBS Print http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WCIV&action=edit&section=13 edit External links *ABC News 4 Charleston Homepage *Query the FCC's TV station database for WCIV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WCIV-TV